Problem: An 8-inch by 10-inch photo is placed inside a frame with inner dimensions of 10 inches by 12 inches. What fraction of the interior area is occupied by the photo? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: The photograph has an area of $8\text{ in}\times10\text{ in}=80\text{ in}^2$, while the frame has a larger area of $10\text{ in}\times12\text{ in}=120\text{ in}^2$. Thus, the photograph occupies $\frac{80\text{ in}^2}{120\text{ in}^2}=\boxed{\frac{2}{3}}$ of the interior.